Resist Lust
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Smutty Breyton one-shot. Brooke gets stuck with Peyton instead of having a fun Boy Night. This can't end well...


_I'm. So. Horny. _Brooke thought, irritated. She had planned for tonight to be a night for fun, games and boys, but instead Peyton had insisted that they hang out: Brooke could hardly say no. And so now there she was, irritated, manless, and wide awake next to a very dead-asleep Peyton Sawyer. She glanced over at the other high school girl, breaking her long-fixed gaze up at the blonde's ceiling. _This is ridiculous_. She thought.

Then, Peyton shifted, turning onto her other side to face Brooke. Her arm snaked across the brunette's waist and her leg managed to thread between both of Brooke's before the brunette could blink twice. Brooke was suddenly very still, her eyes wide and back up on the ceiling.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said quietly to herself. The strong desire from earlier that day began to pulse again between her thighs and she tried mentally to discourage it, but Peyton's breath, now on Brooke's neck, canceled out the command.

Slowly, Brooke took hold of Peyton's wrist and lifted her arm from her waist, but Peyton resisted.

"Hmm mmm," she mumbled, her face tensing momentarily in displeasure. "Comfy," she said, and she replaced her grip on Brooke, her leg sinking further between Brooke's until it laid just about at her crotch. Brooke squeezed her eyes shut to try and pull herself together.

"Peyton, really, I can't do snuggle time right now." Peyton didn't open her eyes, but she roused more into a conscious state.

"But we're already here," she said childishly, not fully aware of where all of her limbs were. She was aware, however, that she was using Brooke's chest as a pillow; she didn't care.

"Peyton, listen… Tonight was supposed to be a boy night for me, but I ended up with you because I guess I love you more than sex. But this isn't going to work out. I'd been really, REALLY hoping you wouldn't do this." Peyton opened her eyes slowly, pulling away from Brooke to look the brown-eyed girl in the face. She watched her for a moment, still waking up, her thoughts milling around in her head too fast for comprehension or translation, and before she could stop herself she leaned forward, pressing her lips timidly to Brooke's. The brunette pulled back, but with a struggle, like their lips were magnetized. She stared at Peyton, speechless, and then reattached her lips to blonde's without another word. The kiss immediately was fierce and passionate, Brooke pulling Peyton on top of her. They explored each other, Peyton having a slightly better angle, with curiosity and lust. Brooke's shirt was gone in seconds, Peyton's mouth almost immediately after on her neck and collarbone.

"I want you," Brooke breathed, holding Peyton against her. She lifted the blonde's chin to look her in the eyes. "I want you so bad, P. Sawyer." Peyton hesitated responding verbally, lowering her lips to Brooke's neck and chest, finding the groove between the brunette's breasts. Her legs widened, deepening her straddle, and Brooke's hips rolled in an effort to persuade Peyton towards her own desires.

"Not tonight," Peyton said, kissing Brooke's neck again. She felt Broke go slightly limp beneath her.

"Peyton…" the brunette sighed, the huskiness in her voice alone causing Peyton to convulse once, desire pulsing between her legs. She breathed in Brooke's scent deeply, nipping at the brunette's skin.

"We… should wait," she said. She couldn't get the notion of a lust-filled impulsive first time ever with Brooke to settle right in her head; even though she wanted it so bad it almost hurt.

"But we're already here," Brooke said, and she flipped Peyton over before the blonde knew what was happening. Her lips came down hungrily on Peyton's skin. Her hands roamed, exploring more of what she had always wanted to see but never could. She lowered her face to Peyton's, her lips at the blonde's ear. "You want it just as bad as I do, P. Sawyer," she whispered. Peyton shivered again, her hands strong against Brooke's thighs. Brooke moved her hand to one of Peyton's, guiding it upwards. "Touch me," she said huskily, and she imagined what Peyton's fingers might feel like. She imagined them to be skillful, smart, and luxurious. But then they curled and Peyton pulled her hand away, using it to pull Brooke's face down to hers.

"I want you as much as you want me-"

"Oh, no. Not true," Brooke said, shaking her head. She smiled, kissing Peyton deeply. "I'm so horny it's almost offensive."

"You know we can't…" Peyton let her head lull back and her eyes close, completely consumed by the talents Brooke worked relentlessly on her neck. She let the brunette go for a minute, not paying attention to the fact that her hand was being guided back to where it had been only seconds ago.

"But we can," Brooke whispered, her eyes fluttering closed when she finally felt Peyton's fingertips. She sucked in a sharp breath. "…Peyton…" Peyton was operating on her own now, exploring without guilt, driven only by lust.

"…Just… one night," she stammered, amazed to find that Brooke had not been exaggerating. The brunette rocked forward, throwing her head back.

"All night…" She reached out, a strong hand at the back of Peyton's neck, and pulled the blonde into a heavy kiss. "All night," she said.


End file.
